Le Prix à Payer pour Aimer
by Kayerna
Summary: Sawyer est à genoux à terre, face à la mort et Kate, en face de lui, est contrainte d'accepter l'évidence: il va mourir ... SPOILER 3.06


Titre: Le prix à payer pour aimer

Genre : Drame / Romance

Personnages : Kate, Sawyer, les Autres, Jack + le reste

Saison : 3 ATTENTION SPOILERS !

Desclaimer : Je n'appartiens ( malheureusement ) ni Lost ni les personnages. Tout ceci est la propriété de JJ Abrams et Damon Lindelhof ainsi que la chaîne ABC, et tralala, et tralala ...

Sommaire : Sawyer est à genoux à terre, face à la mort et Kate, en face de lui, est contrainte d'accepter l'évidence: il va mourir ...

Notes de l'auteur : J'éspère que vous aimerez parce que c'est la première fanfic sur Kate et Sawyer que j'écris ! Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le prix à payer pour aimer**_

**__**

_Prologue_

Elle ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle allait sûrement bientôt le perde. Seules les larmes qui avaient, malgré sa force de résistance, coulé le long de ses joues témoignaient de sa plus profonde affection. Oui, Katherine Austen, recherchée par les autorités pour meurtres à plusieurs degrés, braquages, agressions et bien d'autres crimes et délits, pouvait elle aussi se sentir malheureuse, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. C'était juste de se dire que tout ne serait jamais plus comme avant qui l'a perturbait ! Jamais plus elle se lèverait aux aurores, sereinement, et jamais plus elle n'irait le réveiller ou bien l'observer discrètement se baigner … Jamais plus elle ne l'entendrait la surnommer Tâche de Rousseurs comme il le faisait sans arrêt, jamais plus elle ne rirait à ses blagues ou ses actes … Et surtout jamais plus elle ne sentirait ses lèvres toucher celles de son amant, jamais plus leurs corps seraient en parfaite osmose … Une autre larme vint achever son chemin à la commissure de ses lèvres, où pleins d'autres résidaient déjà.

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

Elle avait lâché ça dans un ultime effort, se sentant prête à tout s'il le fallait pour le sauver. Elle était prête à ce que ces Autres lui fassent les pires choses au Monde, à elle, pour que Sawyer puisse rester en vie. Ainsi, elle était même prédisposée à mourir pour lui.

- Je veux juste que tu regardes ! Lui hurla Danny, surnommé Pickett, donc les yeux prirent plus que tout cette expression menaçante.

La tristesse que pouvait ressentir Kate s'intensifia de plus belle. A quelques mètres d'elle, à genoux sur la terre boueuse, Sawyer avait le regard vidé. Tant de fois il s'était demandé comment s'achèverait sa vie, s'il allait mourir vieux ou non, renversé par une voiture ou d'un cancer, mais jamais il n'avait pensé en finir de cette façon ! Pas après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, n'importe quand mais pas maintenant … juste pour cet inégalable égoïsme, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la première fois que Kate et lui s'étaient aimés au grand jour soit aussi la dernière. Parce que depuis trois mois, il l'aimait en secret, la dévorait pudiquement, sans trop vouloir faire attention à son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Parce que depuis qu'il avait goûté à sa chair et pénétré au plus profond d'elle-même, il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête brusquement !

- Ferme tes yeux, Freckles …

Il refusait obstinément qu'elle le voie mourir, qu'elle voit son corps mort retomber lourdement sur le sol et que cette image terrifiante soit gravée à tout jamais en elle. S'il pouvait au moins la protéger de quelque chose après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré sur cette île, alors ce serait de sa propre mort …

- Lève-toi !

C'était plus qu'un ordre, c'était lui dire de ne pas se sacrifier pour qu'elle puisse vivre ! Et, si la jeune femme n'avait pas été sure à 100 que celui qui la braquait lui tirerait dessus si elle tentait de s'échapper, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps ! Kate tenta désespérément de se dégager, mais l'Autre avait beaucoup trop d'emprise sur elle, beaucoup trop de force …

- Ferme tes yeux !

L'inquiétude de Sawyer vis-à-vis de Kate sembla se transformer en colère, en un ordre qu'elle ne devait pas contourner ! La jeune femme, sans aucune retenue, se mit à crier, tout ce qu'elle pouvait, de tout son soul, alors que Pickett armait son pistolet et le pointait sur le crâne de Sawyer. Elle lui hurlait de se battre, de ne pas abandonner, mais en vain, le jeune homme demeura immobile, plongé dans une manière de monde autiste, dans lequel il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'effet de savoir qu'on va mourir provoquerait ce genre de sensations, mais à ce moment-là, il rigola ironiquement de l'intérieur en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser dans un moment si critique …

Malgré son inconsolable malheur, Kate ne put se résoudre qu'à écouter Sawyer : le regardant une dernière fois avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle rabattit lentement une paupière, puis l'autre, et s'accrocha plus fortement aux barreaux. Des larmes continuaient toujours à couler de ses yeux ; elle les sentait mouiller son visage sans pouvoir les contrôler, bien qu'elle essayait d'être courageuse face à lui. Lui se retourna vers Pickett et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il se mit à prier. Pour qu'ils ne tuent pas Kate après l'avoir tué lui. Aussi pour que, si elle parvient à survivre, jamais elle ne soit malheureuse et qu'elle puisse trouver une paix intérieure un jour. Sa dernière pensée se dirigeait vers elle alors qu'il sentit une pression sur sa carotide. Contrairement à ses attentes, il ne sentait rien, sauf la douleur d'un poison qui semblait déjà se propager dans ses veines. Avant de sombrer dans le noir total, il entendit un coup de feu retentir dans le vide …

Kate lâcha les barreaux sur le coup et se laissa aller à son chagrin : elle ne put ouvrir les yeux, elle savait qu'elle serait plus terrorisée encore dans ce cas-là … Non, au lieu de ça, comme Sawyer l'avait fait plusieurs secondes plus tôt, elle pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un effroyable cauchemar …

_ à suivre_


End file.
